Walk Away
by ericlover75
Summary: When Eric comes to have their talk, Sookie ends up pushing him away.
1. Chapter 1

Walk Away

Takes place a 2 months after From Dead To Worse. It shows both Eric and Sookie POV. I do not own any characters they belong to CH.

Since the take over I've been consumed with thoughts of Sookie. I can't seem to get her off my mind, something that rather plagues me. I'm a 1000 yr old Viking, I thought I was above all this human emotion, alas that woman has awakened something within me and despite my inner turmoil I rather like it.

I need to see her, to tell her how I feel. The King has left for now and I find there's no reason to wait, with my mind made up I head out the door.

I arrive at Sookie's and I am relieved, it looks like she is home. I knock on the door and take an unnecessary deep breath. A minute later she opens the door, I take one look at her and smile. She is so beautiful, my sweet Sookie.

"Hello Eric, won't you come in?" she asks gesturing with her hand.

"Hello, Lover. Thank you" I respond as I enter the house.

She closes the door behind her and I follow her into the living room, she sits down on the sofa and I sit beside her. She smells so wonderful I just want to pull her close and breath in her essence. For the first time I notice the look on my lovers face, she is unhappy.

"Would you like a blood Eric?" Always the southern belle my sookie.

"No thank you I'm good. Tell me Sookie what has you looking so sad?" I ask.

"Amelia has left to go back to New Orleans. Why are you here Eric I haven't spoken to you in awhile, not since that night at Merlotte's?" she questions.

"I do apologise for that Sookie the King just left, I was unable to come see you or speak to you, I did not want him to know more about us then he already does" I explain.

"What do you ,mean Eric there is no us" she says irrated.

"Now Sookie, you know that there is something more than this blood bond going on between us. I can feel it and I know that you can too. We need to have our talk so to speak and clear the air and come to an understanding" I say.

Sookie jumps up off the sofa and starts pacing the floor. I can feel the anger starting to build inside of her but I cannot understand why. Why must she be so difficult?

"I don't know what you mean Eric, there is nothing going on between us, that is in the past. What we had ended the day the curse was lifted, the Eric that I knew no longer exists, if he did he would not have left me blowing in the wind" she seethes, chest heaving, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sookie" I growl "Why must you be like this? I told your why I could not contact you, it was for your safety, there's nothing more important to me then you. I am still Eric the one that stayed with you the one who fell in love with you, still in love with you. Sookie no one has ever made me feel like you do, I love you" I tell her.

Sookie looks taken back for a moment not sure how to respond to what I just told her. Many emotions cross her face at once frustration suspicion weariness happiness lust. Without another word I grab her and kiss her passionately letting all my emotions through in the kiss. At first she doesn't respond, I get ready to pull back then she wraps her arms around me and starts to kiss me back. Things quickly escalate from there, clothes start flying, tongues entwining and finally limbs. We didn't even make it to her bed, instead I gently laid her on the floor and started kissing my way down her body. Nipping flesh along my way to her center eliciting erotic moans from my lover. Once at her center I begin to massage her nub with my tongue while my fingers caressed and stroke her hot wet tunnel. Gods she so tight and wet. I can feel her climax building so I stroke faster, then I stop turn my face to her thigh and bit. My lover screams out my name as she cums hard. After I lick the wound I lap up her juices and a moan escapes my lips.

"You taste so sweet lover, your amazing" I murmur to her.

"Eric. I need you now Please" she gasps out between pants.

I m on her in a minute, kissing her deeply, I position myself at her entrance and with one swift stoke I fill her up. God I missed this feeling, it feels so good, so right that I never want to pull out. I begin with slow deep thrust at first and gradually pick up the pace. My lover is meeting me thrust for thrust swivelling her hips slight so that I penetrate even deeper. We re both close to the edge, just teetering looking into the abyss. I search out her breast and as I bite down and her blood fills my mouth she climaxes and a few more strokes and I empty my seed deep in her with loud roar. I slump on her slightly till I gain my composure and roll to my back and pull Sookie with me.

"That was wow, better then I remember" sookie says exhausted yet satisfied.

"Lover, you are the best I ever had, I love you Sookie Stackhouse" I say and give her a kiss.

"Um thank you Eric, I like you too" she says but there is something lying beneath what she just said.

I quickly sit up, registering what she just told me. Likes me? Huh? That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I turn to look her in the eye.

"Sookie that's not the statement I wanted to hear. Like me? I just poured out my undead heart to you, made passionate love to you and you say thank you? What game are you playing?" I growled out anger building within me.

"I'm not playing any game with you. I like you, we had sex, that is all, I want nothing more from you. I thought that was what you liked just a fuck and a feed . I know the fang bangers love it every night." she growled back.

I can't believe this, she used me and I thought she loved me, I'm such a fool. I quickly jump out of the bed and get dressed. My hear lay shattered upon the floor.

"Enough!" I boom "If that is how you feel so be it. Listen to me Sookie Stackhouse I am not a toy to be played with, I have never treated you with such distain. Since our bonding in Rhodes there have been no others, I have only desired you. I came here tonight to give you my heart, my soul and this" I took out the black box and threw it on the bed, I turned to leave " Do what you want with it, I don't want it and I don't want to see you again. As far as the bond is concerned I will find away to remove, I don't wish to live with it anymore" With that I left not looking back.

SPOV

I was sitting on my bed stunned at what Eric had just said to me and my eyes fell upon the little velvet box, steeling my nerves I opened it up. I let out a small gasp, inside there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Then I started to cry. What have I done? I laid crumpled in a heap on my bed crying, I don't know how much time passed but in the distance I heard knock at the door.

I pulled on my housecoat and went to the door,

"Who is it?" I know it was a vampire I could hear the void.

"It is Pam, I need to talk to you" she says. I open the door but I don't let her in.

"What is it Pam. It's late" I ask.,

"Yes well I have come here with a message. My Master has left indefinitely. What did you say to him? He just told me he was going away and didn't know if or when he will be coming back? He has left me in charge of everything, including your protection. I don't know what will happen if the King hears about this, what have you done?" she asked ice in her tone.

"What, he left? He's not coming back? Oh, god I don't understand it was a misunderstanding I thought, I don't know what I thought. I'm such an idiot" I cried.

"I won't argue with you Sookie, you can be so proud sometimes and so can he. I hope this will all work out but I not sure. He has never acted like that before, he looked so heart broken, unlike Eric. Maybe he just needs time. I'll do my best to help and I 'll stall the King if need be but I m afraid that this might not bode well for you" she exclaimed and with that she was gone.

Weeks went by turning into months and no sign of Eric, except the business that he conducted either by phone or email. Pam was true to her word she kept up the charade and I only had to work for King once in awhile, nothing to dangerous. A few months after Eric had left I found out that I was pregnant with his child. It had to be his, he was the only one I slept with in that time frame. I had a visit from Niall shortly after I found out . He explained to me that because of my fairy blood which seems to be more potent then originally thought, was how I was able to conceive. The baby should be part fairy, part human and a telepath like me. For appearance sake, I should tell everyone that the father was human and not around anymore. Niall said that he would give his assistance if I need it. He also said that I should try to get a hold of Eric, that he was a good man and that he loved me. I hadn't felt the bond in 2 months now its as if it faded away, I cried at first but realized that I had to be strong for my baby. With the money that I made working for the King I was able to take sometime off of work. I began gathering things for the nursery. I was getting excited, I was now 7 months pregnant and looking forward to being a mom. The past months had been hard , really hard. I had finally realized that I loved him and it was my stupid pride that got the best of me but nothing could be done bout that now.

I was finishing painting the nursery when I heard the telephone ring, I put my brush down and went to answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Sookie its Pam, I need you to come to Fangtasia tonight, your last cheque from the King is here and I need your assistance with something" she asked me.

"Oh. Alright Pam, I could use a break anyway, it won't take long will it?" I asked her

"NO" she answered.

"Ok I'll be there in an hour and a half" I said.

"OK" She hung up. That's Pam for ya, always blunt.

EPOV

It's been months since that fateful night my heart broke. As with time though it has healed and I've moved on. I heard through Pam that she is doing well and that she is with child. I was told the father was human and not around. I feel sadden abet hearing this, knowing that she will have to take on this alone, maybe I'm not as healed as I thought I was. Pam had told me what Sookie had said to her, but I still could not find it in me to go to her, she had hurt me to much. So when I got back I immersed myself in work. Pam had done a great job covering for me like I knew she would. I had thought about staying away permanently but I missed my bar and I could not take the chance that the King would do something in my absence. I may feel hurt by Sookie but I wish her no harm.

It was Tuesday night, I had been back a week. I was up on my throne enthralling the vermin, when I felt a pulse run through my body. That was strange I haven't felt that since I had the bond suppressed. Wait the bond? I looked towards the bar and that's when I seen her, Sookie. She looked so radiant, so ripe with child. I watched her walk back to my office. Where's Pam. I got up and strode to my office. Before I opened the door, I heard voices.

"Thanks Pam for getting this so fast, now I can finish getting the baby's stuff. I was painting the nursery when you called. What is that you need assistance with?" she asked.

'Well' she started to say as I opened the door.

"Master" Pam greeted me. Sookie tensed up when she heard that and slowly turned around.

She looked at me and stuttered out "Errric, hi".

"Hello, Sookie. You look…well" I replied.

"Well, I'll let you two talk" with that Pam left and I knew she had set this up.

I walked into the office and took a seat on my chair, not taking my eyes off of Sookie. Gods, she was beautiful.

"How have you been Eric, when did you get back?' she asked me, there was no hostility in her voice just curiosity, maybe she had grown up while I was gone.

"I am well. I got back a week ago. How are you?" I answered.

"Well as you can see I'm 7 months pregnant but other than that I am good" she replied.

"Yes, I heard. Congratulations , I think you'll be a wonderful mother and you look radiant" I said.

"Thank you Eric. I would like to apologise for what I said that night, it was mean and uncalled for but mostly untrue. I was insecure and stupid. I let my pride and jealousy get in the way. When I hadn't heard from you I thought you were with fang bangers every night. I hope someday that you can forgive me. I was finally able to see what was there all along but it was to late. I just want you to know that I will always love you" she told me. Those words that I so wanted to hear, for so long.

"If that is true than why did you sleep with another and now your with his child" I hissed.

"I never slept with another, the only one I have slept with in along time is you. Eric you are the father, I only said it was someone else for mine and the baby's protection. You said you weren't coming back" she cried out tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Do you think me naive, Sookie vampires can't father children" I boomed angry now who did she think I was?

"Listen to me Eric" her voice getting louder now "Niall came to see me shortly after I found out and explained it to me.." before she could finish there was aloud popping noise and Niall was standing beside her.

"Calm down Viking, my great grand daughter tells the truth. The fairy blood in her is more potent then we thought, that combined with your age allowed for this conception. The child will be human and part fae, he will also have his mothers telepathy" Niall explained.

"It's a boy" Sookie asked.

"Yes, child. I have to go but I'll be watching" with that Niall popped out.

"I told you the truth, I would not lie. Well Eric, your going to be the father of a little boy. I will let you decide how you want to proceed. I'm going home. Good night" and she was gone.

A stunned Eric sat there lost in thought. He was going to be a father . He was going to have a son.

"Master, Sookie gave this to me as she left" Pam placed the ring I had gotten for on my desk.

"Pam, I just found out that I'm going to be a father. The child Sookie is carrying is mine" I almost whispered.

"What? How? What are you going to do?" she asked.

"It appears that Sookie is more fae then we were told and with my age I guess it just happened. As far as what I 'm going to do well I'm not sure" I answered her honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walk Away**

**Chap. 2**

**SPOV**

**A few days have gone by, since the night I seen Eric. Not a visit, a call or a letter nothing. My hope had turned into despair and most nights I cried myself to sleep. I cried for my baby and I cried for myself.**

**The weather had gotten so hot and humid and unbearable. On a whim I went to Wal-Mart and bought a couple of ceiling fans, hoping I could get someone to hook them up. As I was thinking of who that someone would be, my phone rang. Checking caller ID it was Quinn. We had started talking again since we worked a lot together for the king. Quinn often called to check up on me and make sure me and the baby were ok.**

"**Hello" I said.**

"**Hi, babe, how are you feeling?" he asked me.**

"**Hot but ok" I replied.**

" **Yeah, the weather has been terrible. I'm in Bon Temps right now and thought I'd stop by and see you for abit, is that ok?" he asked.**

"**Sure, I was wondering since your stopping by if you could help me install a couple of ceiling fans?" I asked.**

"**Anything for you babe, I'll be there by 6" he said.**

"**OK see ya then" with that I hung up.**

**Quinn showed up at 6. I offered him some dinner and when we were finished we installed the fans, well actually he did. When he was almost finished the one in the living room I went to have a shower. When I got out I could hear an argument coming from the kitchen, I hurriedly got dressed and went to the kitchen.**

" **I'll ask again Quinn why are you here and half dressed" boomed Eric.**

"**That is none of your business Eric' Quinn sneered.**

"**Where is Sookie?" Eric asked.**

"**In the shower, she was all hot and sticky" Quinn supplied with a smirk.**

**I had had enough.**

"**That's enough Quinn, why are you being so immature?" I asked him.**

"**Sookie? Maybe I should come by another time, you seem busy?" he asked me.**

"**We are" Quinn answered for me.**

**Before I could answer Eric, he was gone. The look he gave me sent a shiver down my spine and not the good kind. Eric was furious.**

"**Why did you do that Quinn, do you like hurting me?" I asked him.**

"**No, babe. What do you mean hurting you?" **

"**I love him Quinn. I want to be with him" I cried.**

"**No, don't say that. Your baby, you don't want your baby to be around a vampire like, like him" he exasperated.**

"**Stop it, and stop calling me babe. Eric is the father of my baby Quinn. HE would never hurt him" I exclaimed.**

"**What? Sookie come on, everybody knows that vampires cannot have babies" he was yelling now.**

"**Don't call me a liar. This is Eric's baby. Now get out" I yelled.**

"**Come on Babe" he said stepping closer to me.**

"**I said stop calling me BABE ANDE GET OUT. NOW" I was screaming and slamming my fists on the table.**

**With one last look at me he left. As soon as the door closed, I fell in a heap on the floor and cried.**

**The next week was the worst so far, I had a feeling that I lost Eric for good. I tried to keep busy so I wouldn't think of him of course it didn't work. I had finished the nursery and it was beautiful, I was very proud of myself. I figured a treat was in store and it being Friday night I wanted to treat myself so I rented Underworld 3 and got some Ben and Jerry's. I was in the kitchen waiting for my popcorn when a sharp tearing pain ripped through my body. I screamed and crumpled to the floor. I was close enough to reach the phone, I pulled it to the floor. **

'**Fangtasia, bar with a bite, Pam here"**

"**Eric" was all I said. I heard some shuffling.**

"**Sookie?" Eric asked.**

"**Eric" I croaked out, the phone dropped to the floor and my world went black.**

**EPOV**

**I can't believe it, why do I keep setting myself up like this. Quinn of all people could there be any bigger betrayal? She had already snuffed me once for the stripped fleabag. I couldn't see straight all I saw was red. As I charged through Fangtasia, I grabbed a red headed fang banger and shoved her in my office and slammed the door. I pulled her close to me ready to rip her clothes off when her smell hit me, it was all wrong. My head started to clear and realization hit me right in my undead heart. What am I doing? **

"**Get out " I thundered at the poor girl, she scurried out of my office. Just as Pam came in I flung the computer screen at the wall with such force it shattered and left a huge hole.**

"**There goes another one" Pam cackled.**

"**Pamela, if you value your undead life you will do well to shut the fuck up" I yelled.**

**She just bowed and left.**

**I slumped down into my chair and contemplated what to do. I had to be smart about this or she will just shut me out completely . Sookie had already told me that she wanted me in the baby's life so I needed to concentrate on that. What could I do for my son, thinking about him seemed to calm my nerves and I began to formulate a plan."Pam" I said.**

"**Yes, master?" she replied and bowed to me.**

"**I' am leaving for the night. Have this mess cleaned up and see to the club" I instructed.**

"**It will be done" she replied.**

**For the next week I started on my plan. I set up a trust fund for my son, in the amount of one million dollars to be given to him at the age of 19. If I was to meet my final death, Sookie would become executor of the fund till he reached 19. I also set up an account for support with a down payment of twenty thousand and a monthly deposit of two thousand five hundred. That way I knew that both Sookie and the baby would have an income, besides he will be a Northman and will want for nothing. I purchased a 2009 Ford Explorer in cranberry red with every safety feature and some included. I loaded it with all the baby necessities she would need to travel in it. I could hear the argument now but I will tell her that my son will not be driven around in that deathtrap of hers. With all the arrangements finished I was going to stop by Sookie's and drop the paperwork off.**

"**Eric it's Sookie. She sounds funny" Pam handed me the phone.**

"**Sookie?" I asked.**

"**Eric" she managed to croak out and I heard a crash. I was out the door in a flash and took to the sky, fear gripping my heart.**

**Fifteen minutes later I could see her house and a truck that had the EEE logo on the side of it. My concern turned into rage. I could see Quinn had a hold of Sookie and she was struggling to get out of his grasp. As I descended I could smell her blood, rage took over as I landed with aloud thud.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Walk Away

I do not own anything. I just borrowed them from CH.

Chapter 3

SPOV

I started to regain consciousness to the feeling of someone shaking my arm.

"Sookie, Babe wake up, please wake up?" Quinn was shouting.

"What? What are you doing here Quinn, ow ow ow" I screamed out the last part.

"I came to see you. What's wrong? Why are you bleeding, is it the baby?" he asked frantically while picking me up.

"Quinn, put me down Eric is coming, I called Eric he will take care of me" I was struggling in his arms, pain shooting through my abdomen.

"No, babe I will take you to the hospital, there's to much blood, to much temptation" he said.

"What are you talking about? PUT ME DOWN" I screamed at him again.

By this time we were going out the kitchen door. Quinn was muttering about how he had to save me, I was his and the baby will be his. I got a rare look into his mind and what I saw made me shutter with disgust and fear. I saw him talking to Felipe, I saw Eric in silver chains. What scared me the most was when Quinn staked Eric right in front of me. I was scared now and started to cry out and scream. None of my screaming or crying seemed to faze Quinn. He walked me over to the truck and tries to force me in. That's when I hear a loud thud.

EPOV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yell as I land near his truck.

"She is mine Northman, I have been promised. Get out of here this is none of your concern" he spits out. He has gotten Sookie in the truck. Quick as a flash I have him by his throat.

"No, this is my concern, she is carrying our child. Sookie is no one's least of all yours." I yell.

I start hitting him in the face and chest. I hear some of his bones break, good that will teach the tiger. I was about to break his neck when I hear a blood curdling scream. I instantly drop Quinn and turn to Sookie. My heart drops when I see her on the ground unconscious in a big puddle of blood. I run to her and do the only thing I could think of, I bite my wrist and thrust it to her mouth. A bit gets into her mouth and down her throat, I hope that its enough. I gather her up in my arms and take to the sky, the hospital is only 10 minutes by air. Fear gripping at my heart for the first time in 1000 years. We land out front of the hospital.

"Please someone help her. She is with child" I yell out getting a doctor and some nurses attention. They bring a gurney out and I lay her down.

"We will help her sir. Please you need to wait in the waiting room" the doctor informs me and then they're gone down the hall.

Helplessness takes over a feeling that I'm not use to and don't like. A single red tear rolls down my cheek, I could feel it and I wipe it away. They took my heart away, I need my heart to survive, without it I'am nothing. It's been an hour since I brought Sookie in. I've let Pam know where I was and what happened. She told me she could feel my distress through our bond. She wants to come here but I tell her no. I ask her to go to BonTemps to see if the worthless tiger is still there and to report back to me.

The tiger has clearly lost his mind. Someone has been feeding him fantasies regarding Sookie and my child and believe me I intend to find out, then I will kill them.

"Sir, you came in with Ms Stackhouse, yes?" he asks reading from ma chart.

"Yes, I'am Eric Northman. I'm the father. How is Sookie?" I ask.

"She is stable for now. The bleeding had stopped before she arrived. We have her in a room on some pain meds and saline to get her some fluids. We are not sure what caused the bleeding, she will be kept here for a few days. When she is released she will be put on strict bedrest till she gives birth." the doctor instructed.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Not tonight sir" he says and walks away before I could say anything. My phone is ringing.

"Speak" I say.

"Master, the tiger is loose. I cleaned up Sookie's kitchen. I have packed a bag for her, I will drop it off on my way back to Shreveport. I found a note from the tiger, I will leave it on your desk" she states.

"Good. Well done Pam" with that I hang up.

I set up a phone and tv for Sookie before I leave. Instead of going back to Shreveport I stop at her house. As I enter the kitchen her blood assaults my senses. My eyes begin to rim with red. I walk through the kitchen to her bedroom. I can smell her in here, so strong it brings back wonderful memories. I sit on her bed and pick up her pillow and put it to my nose, I inhale sharply. Tears are falling down my face now.

"Oh, Sookie my love" I choke out "I need you" .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything, CH does.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I left Sookie's house and headed for Fangtasia. I entered my office and saw the note on my desk…

Babe,

Fear not Babe, I will find you and bring you home. Nothing will stand in my way. We have a lot to make up for and look fowaard to it. I have missed you. I can't wait for our baby to arrive.

See You Soon Babe,

Love Quinn

I was seeing red. Who does this furball think he is? He is clearly delusional and dangerous. Quinn needs to be found and questioned. There has to be someone else pulling the strings. I also need to convince Sookie to come live with me for awhile, it is safer at my house, only Pam knows the location. I need to call Bobby my day man and have some things set up for her. I have already started on setting up a nursery at my home, I will have to finish before Sookie comes home from the hospital. I make a few calls before I go to rest for the day, fear still gripping my heart for my Sookie.

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of beeping and the feeling of something in my arm. I slowly look around and remember where I am and what happened. Oh, god my baby. Is my baby ok. The beeping started to go faster and faster. A nurse came rushing in.

"MS Stackhouse please you need to calm down. The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you" she calmly aid.

"Is there a phone I can use?" I ask.

"YEs, beside your bed. Mr. Northman had it hooked up for you last night, aswell as the tv. A bag was dropped off for you aswell" she repied.

"Oh, ow ow ow" I cried out.

"Miss, please relax, I'll get you some more pain medicine" she said and left.

O.k. think Sookie, think. I remember making popcorn, pain, calling Eric Quinn. God, Quinn showed up and got in afight with Eric. I remember the thoughts going through Quinns mind. I hope Eric didn't kill him, he needs to answer a few questions first.

"Hello, Ms Stackhouse, I am . You gave us a good scare last night. The baby is ok, we are not sure what caused the bleeding. When you are released you will be put on strict bed rest until birth. Your not out of the woods yet, if there are any more complications we may have to preform a c-section and get the baby out. I will be back later to check on you" he said and left.

I knew that Eric was resting but I had to call and hear his voice.

"Hi, it's Sookie. Eric I'm so scared right now, I wish you were here. I miss you and I need you. I'am so so sorry about everything, please Eric. I'am yours" I sobbed into the phone.

After breakfast if you can call it that, I received some flowers. They were from Eric. He also sent a note and a blue bear with them. I grabbed the bear and my note and laid back down.

Sweet Sookie,

I'am sorry that this has happened, I wish I could be there when you woke up. The doctor explained things to me last night. Be well Sookie, remember I'll always be here for you. Always, E

After reading the note, I felt alittle better. I fell asleep holding the bear and thinking about Eric. I woke up to the feeling of someone holding my hand. A smile played on my lips, Eric. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello, Babe"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 5

SPOV

I snatched my hand away and looked at Quinn.

"What are you doing here? I don't want you here" I spat.

"Doesn't matter what you want, the fact is I am here. I am here for you and the baby" he answered.

"Get out. Leave here Quinn" I shouted.

"Yes, Quinn leave here, you are not wanted. You are causing Sookie stress and it is not good for the baby" Eric said.

Eric, he was here. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. Everything will be ok. I need to tell Eric what I seen in Quinn's mind last night. Quinn sat there staring daggers into Eric and Eric ignored them.

"This is not over Sookie, I will be back" then he got up and left. Eric was on the phone for a few minutes, then came over to me.

"Sookie, I 'am so sorry he was here, I got your message. I .. I" he stuttered.

"Eric?" was all I got out before I started to cry. Eric embraced me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner. He was speaking to me in his ancient language ..

"SSSh Sookie it's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving you lover" he cooed. I began to relax.

"Sookie last night I thought I might lose you and the baby and I could not bare that. Sookie you and the baby are my life now. I love you, I never stopped. I want to be with you always. I called Pam. She is setting up a room for you at my house, I have called Dr. Ludwig she will meet us there. You are not safe here. Let me take care of you" Eric said.

"Yes, I love you too. Take me home Eric" I said. He leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever had.

"I'll be back in a moment my love" and he disappeared out the door. He was back in 10 minutes.

"They have released you to care, I'm going to pick you up OK?" he asked. I nodded to him.

Eric unhooked me and carried me out of the room and out to his car. The drive to Shreveport was quiet. Eric lived in a posh part of Shreveport. His house was set back off the road. It was like a mini mansion, with beautiful manicured lawns. There was a statue of an angel in the front yard surround by flood lights, it was beautiful. Eric parked the car in the garage and carried me inside. The interior was beautiful as well. Eric took me up a spiral staircase to the second floor, down the hall to a room with double doors.

"This will be your room" he said as he opened the door and took me in.

It was beautiful, cherry wood accents, a big king bed with lots of pillows. The coloring for the bed was a cranberry red. There was an elegant wardrobe and on it sat a plasma TV. Before I could take anymore in Dr. Ludwig popped into the room.

"Vampire, put her on the bed I need to take a look" she instructed. Eric laid me on the bed and backed away.

She put her hand on my stomach for a few moments and told me she was going to examine me. I hated this part so I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"The baby seems to be fine. All else is in order. You need to stay in bed. Restrict your movements as much as possible. Drink lots of fluids and eat health. I f you need me call" then she popped out.

"Thank you Eric for everything. This room is beautiful" I said

"Not as beautiful as you. You rest I am going to make you something to eat" he said and left the room.

Eric was back 20 min later with grilled chicken, baked potato and broccoli. While I ate he showed me how to work the TV. He also told me that there were clothes in the wardrobe for me and in the dresser. He put some of my stuff in the adjoining bathroom. He told me that his bedroom was in the lower level of the mansion.

"Why are we not sharing a room?" I asked.

"I have arranged for a nurse/maid to be here during the day for you. It's safer for me if they think I am not here. I want nothing more then to sleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms but for now that will have to wait" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Eric what happened to our bond?" I asked.

"When we were apart I had it suppressed by magic. I couldn't cut it out completely, I didn't want to" he said.

"Is there away to get it back?" I asked.

"Yes, we would have to exchange blood, while yielding to each other willingly" he answered.

"Eric, I want to rebond, I love you. There has been no one since Rhodes, since you. Your all I ever wanted, I'm sorry for being stubborn and running. I promise to stop being so stubborn and I won't run anymore. I'm done running and I'm ready to embrace my future with you" I said.

"Sookie, I love you too, I have never stopped, even when I was gone. There has been no one else but you since Rhodes as well. No blood and no sex. Pam says that I 'am no fun and bad for business. I don't care, I could never betray you, my beloved" he said.

Eric came to me and gave me another sweet kiss and went to get up. "Eric, please stay for awhile?" "Yes" was all he said. He left the room for a moment and returned in a pair of silk sleep pants. HE crawled into the bed beside me and I curled up into him. I felt safe in his embrace and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I find if I keep them short I can update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Walk Away

I don not own anything CH does.

Chapter 6

SPOV

I awoke the next day at noon, feeling a little better then I had. Of course the bed was empty but me and I felt sad. All I wanted was my Viking to be there with me, we had been apart for to long. I got up to use the restroom on shaky legs. When I was done my business I went back to the bed , as soon as I was situated I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. A young women my age walked in.

"Hello, Ms Stackhouse. My name is Vanessa I am here to take care of you during the day. Would you like some lunch? Oh, here is a letter that was left for you this morning" she said and handed me an envelope.

"Yes, I would love some lunch and please call me Sookie" I said.

"Sookie it is and I be back in awhile" she agreed and left.

I looked at the envelope, it was from Eric.

My Love,

I'm sorry I was not there when you awoke but you are in my thoughts, always. I hope you like Vanessa, Pam chose her for you. When you are feeling better I would like to go ahead and rebond, I need to feel your life force, I'm lonely without it. I will see you at sun down my love.

Always and Forever, Eric

He wants to renew the bond, my heart did a happy dance. Vanessa came back with my lunch. She told me to dial 254 on the phone next to the bed if I needed her and she left. I watched a little TV while I ate. I must have fell asleep. This time when I awoke it was 5:00. Eric would be up in an hour. I called Vanessa.

"Yes, Sookie what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Could I have dinner now?" I asked.

"Sure thing Sookie, I will be up in half an hour" she replied.

"Thank you Vanessa" I replied and hung up.

Vanessa brought me my dinner and stayed to chat for abit, when I was done she took my dishes downstairs. I watched some TV. Eric came in a little while later. HE came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Hello, Dear one how was your day" he asked whilst giving me a kiss.

"Lonely without you, I missed you Eric" I replied.

"I missed you too. Is there anything that I can do?" he asked me.

"Could you run me a bath?" I asked with a smile.

"Certainly" he replied and went into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, he picked me up and took me in the bathroom. What a bathroom it is, I have been thinking bout that huge tub all day. It smelled like jasmine and vanilla, yummy. I took off my nightgown and Eric let out a low growl, even almost 8 months pregnant he still found me sexy.

"You look so ripe and beautiful carrying my child Sookie" he huskily said.

"Thank you " I said and blushed. Eric helped me in the tub and turned to leave but I asked him to join me. He stripped his clothes of my jaw hit the floor. He was a beautiful specimen of a man, oh how I missed him. My libido did a flip. He saw me staring and gave me a smirk, I just melted. Eric got in behind me and began to wash my back.

"How are you feeling Lover?" he asked, a shiver went down my spine.

"I feel much better, thank you" I replied.

Eric washed my hair for me, when he was done I did the same. It was a little awkward do to my huge belly but we managed. As I was leaning into him, the baby kicked. Eric stiffened.

"What was that?" he asked and turned to look at me.

"That was the baby Eric, give me your hand" I took his hand and placed it on my belly, a couple of moments later he kicked again. Eric looked surprised at first and then he smiled the most beautifulest smile I have ever seen. My eyes teared up.

"That's my son in there, Sookie I never that I could feel the way I do. The love and peace it's overwhelming. Thank you for showing me that I could feel again and thank you for letting me be a father, I love" he said and he kissed me then the baby .

"No, Eric thank you. All I ever wanted was for you to forgive me and to love me, love this family. I will love you as long as I live" I replied and kissed him.

Eric got out of the tub and got me out, he dried me off and carried me to bed.

"Eric"

"Yes, Dear one?" he asked.

"Make love to me, rebond with me tonight?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" was all I said.

Eric disappeared for a few moments and returned with the ceremonial dagger. How did he get that, I thought it was destroyed in Rhodes.

"Eric, how did you get the dagger?" I asked.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Walk Away

A/N: I do not own anything, CH does.

Chapter 7

"The dagger was recovered in Rhodes along with some other things. Sookie I must explain a few things to you. Using the dagger in the bonding ceremony will bind us forever. We will be married under vampire law. The first time we bonded I only used the knife on myself so there was no marriage, this time I will use it on both of us. This bond cannot be broken unless final death. Do you still wish to rebond?" he asked.

"Yes but…" Eric cut me off and got down on his knees.

"Sookie, my love, will you marry me according to your customs as well?" he asked while showing me my ring, the one that I had given him back.

"Yes, Eric I will marry you in every sense of the word" I said. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed it.

Eric carefully laid me back on the bed and began to kiss his way down my body. He stopped at my breasts and began to suck and lick them. I was wet with want. He trailed his tongue down to my center and just hovered there. HE spread my legs farther and began to lick my folds, the heat from my core mixed with his cool tongue was bringing me to the edge at a fast pace. He placed his mouth over my nub and started sucking, while he massaged my folds with his fingers. I was close. He stuck a finger in my core and crooked it seeking out my hotspot.

"You taste so good, come for me my love" he cooed and I did, hard. Eric lapped up my juices and licked his way back up to my mouth. He kissed me hard and fierce and it felt wonderful. Lips, tongues and fang god, I wanted it to last forever. Eric carefully rolled me on to my side and hitched my leg over his hip. He parted my folds and gently started to thrust in. He waited a few moments for me to adjust and continued forward. He was telling me how beautiful I was ripe with his child and how much he missed being with me. I could feel myself getting closer, I wanted him to push harder but he never did. He was gentle and sweet and I loved him more for it. I knew it was time for the bonding.

"Eric Northman my love, my destiny I give myself to you for all time, I'm yours" I said.

"Sookie Stackhouse my one and only, my beloved. I give myself to you and I'm yours" with that said Eric cut my wrist, then his and we both drank. As soon as I started to drink I could feel the bond coming back to life. I was the greatest feeling in the world, my Eric was back and I could feel the love and devotion coming from us both across the bond. We reached the edge together and tumbled into eternity, I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Sookie, that was truly the best. I can feel you now, the empty void has now been filled, my heart beats within you now" he said. Eric rolled onto his back and pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest.

'Wow Eric, that was magical. I feel you now to and I can finally say that I'm home" I said with a kiss.

Eric and I watched a movie, then I went to bed. When I woke up the next morning I could feel Eric's life-force humming away in the background, home hmmmm. The next week went by fairly quickly. Eric went to work for a couple of hours and Pam came to stay with me. I was now 8 months pregnant and huge. I was uncomfortable most of the time. I had a few pains here and there but nothing to worry about, I didn't even tell Eric. No use worrying him over nothing. It was Friday night and I was excited for Eric to be home, he had a surprise for me.

"Well my love are you ready for your surprise?" he asked me.

"Yes" I answered and he came over and picked me up. Eric took me out to the hall and stopped at the door across from mine. He opened the door and I gasped. The room was beautiful, it was a nursery. The walls were done to look like the ocean and on the one wall there was a crib, shaped like a Viking ship. It looked like it was adrift on the sea. There were stuffed fish and squids all over the floor around the walls. In the one corner there was a change table and bureau and in the other Grans old rocker. Tears started to form in my eyes. Eric looked at me and came over and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes and his nostrils flared.

"Eric this is…" was all I got out.

"Sookie, I smell blood" Eric said. Our eyes locked and then we both looked down. Running down my legs was blood. I was scared I looked back up at Eric and then I fainted.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Walk Away

A/N: I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 8

EPOV

I could smell blood, fear creeping into my mind. I looked at Sookie and then down and seen the blood running down her legs. I barely caught her as she dropped to the floor unconscious. I quickly dialled 911 and then I called Pam.

"Pam, something's wrong with Sookie, she's losing a lot of blood. Meet me at the hospital" I told her and hung up.

The ambulance was there in 10 minutes. They put Sookie on a stretcher and hooked her up to an iv. Her pulse was slow and erratic. They checked the babies heart beat and it was strong and steady. I got in the ambulance with her and we went to the hospital. Sookie was still unconscious. We arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took us into the emergency room. A couple of doctors came rushing over and checked Sookie out.

"Sir, we need to take her up to the OR, she is haemorrhaging if we don't get that baby out now they will both die" he told me.

I just nodded my head and they took her away. They might die, they might die was all I could think of, tears began to fall down my cheeks. I tried to send love and comfort to Sookie but I don't think it worked. All I could feel from her was a faint buzz in the back of my mind. Pam arrived half an hour after they took Sookie away. I was pacing the floor and Pam was watching me with uncertainty in her eyes. One of the doctors that took her away came out.

"Sir, we were able to get the baby out. It's a boy and he seems to be doing fine. There have been some complications and they are still working on your wife" he said.

"What? Will she be ok? I need to see her" I was getting very upset.

"Sir, please stay calm. We will update you as soon as possible" and with that he walked away.

God Sookie, please please make it. We have a little boy. Please stay with me. I wanted to tear in there and help her but I knew that Sookie would be upset if I did. She did not want to be a vampire and I knew that if I went in there and she was dying I would change her. It was so close to dawn now. How could I go to ground not knowing what was happening to Sookie? Pam had called Sam and he was coming here to keep an eye on Sookie when we had to leave.

"Sir, Sir" someone was calling me. I turned around to face the doctor who informed me that my son was born, he looked saddened. NOOOOO kept racing through my brain. I could faintly feel her still.

"Sir, I'm sorry but due to the complications your wife has slipped into a coma. She lost a lot of blood, we're not sure if she'll wake up or not I'm sorry" he said.

"She's in a coma?" I asked, it still not registering.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sir. She's in recovery right now and will be put in a room alittle later. Come back tomorrow to see her. Your son is up in the neo-natal unit, standard for premature babies. You can see him tomorrow as well" then he turned and walked away.

My Sookie could be gone, what do I do without her? Sam had arrived and was now sitting down with his head in his hands crying. He was the only other person I trusted with Sookie, I knew what a good friend of hers he was.

"Thank you Sam for coming. When they get her to her room could you please stay close? " I asked him

"Of course Eric, you know I will" he replied.

"I have to go to ground, I'll be back at first dark" I replied and left.

Pam came home with me and stayed with me all night. She was such a good childe. She also cared a great deal for Sookie although she seemed tough on the outside I know she was a mess inside. The last thing I did before the sun took me down for the day was to pray to Frejya to protect my family.

When I awoke the next day I could feel nothing through the bond. I franticly got ready and Pam and I headed to the hospital, I found out what room she was in. When we got there I looked for Sam. He was talking to a police officer, what the hell was going on? Fear started to creep into my mind.

"Sam what is going on?" I yelled.

" Eric, I don't know. I was sitting in her room, I got up to leave when someone hit me in the head. When I woke up she was gone" he said, tears streaking down his face.

"Gone? Someone took her?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Eric" he started to say but stopped when I ran to her room. As soon as I opened the door I knew who had her I could smell him, Quinn. Rage tearing through me, I was seeing red.

"I'm going to put an end to that fucking fur ball" I roared. Pam was right behind me.

"Master, your son is missing as well" Pam said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Walk Away

A/N: I do not own anything Ch does.

Chapter 9

"My son is missing?" I say to no one inpaticular. Rage starting to burn deep inside me, I was see red flashes hot and searing.

"Pam, get the security tapes from last night and today. Check them out. Inform me of what you find" I barked out. Pam bowed and left.

*Flashback*

"Eric, I need to tell you something" Sookie said.

"Yes, my love?' I asked.

"When Quinn grabbed me and put me in the truck, I caught a glimpse of his mind. I seen him talking to Felipe and then I saw him stake you right in front of me" she sobbed.

'Sssh Sookie that will never happen, Quinn is sick and demented. Was Felipe in the vision where Quinn staked me?" I asked calmly.

"No" she said.

*End Flashback*

I think I know who is pulling the strings and getting Quinn to do his bidding, but without solid proof there was nothing I could do. I can't go before Felipe without proof or it could be treason. I thought that I had been being careful but to my dismay not careful enough, now my wife and son had paid the price.

"Master, Master" Pam called out catching my attention.

"Speak" I stated.

"You need to come with me" she said and I followed her to the security room. Once there she showed me the surveillance tapes. I watched as my son was being brought into the NICU and a nurse coming over to check his chart. I got a good look at her and I hissed.

"Jennifer Collins, that's one of Victor's humans" I said.

We watched her go to a phone and call someone presumably Victor. Pam fast forwarded the tape to this afternoon. Quinn's sister came into the room dressed as a nurse, went over to the desk and spoke to someone. She then went to my son's incubator and took it out of the room. So=he must have made the switch when he was suppose to go to the regular nursery. I wanted to kill something as I helplessly watched her take my son.

"Pam, find out where Jennifer lives and what her schedule is, NOW" I barked.

"Yes, Master" she replied.

I had to get out of there and clear my head. I walked out past Sam who was still sitting there, head bent and crying. I wanted to hurt him, but it wasn't his fault. Quinn would have killed him to get to Sookie and I know she would have felt guilty about that. I searched the bond but it wasn't there all most like it didn't exist. She can't dead, no she can't. All though I couldn't feel anything I knew that if she were dead, I would feel differently. I held onto that though and prayed that it were true. Sookie, my love please be ok. I need you our son needs you. Lief needs you. Yeah, Eric Lief Northman, that name sounds perfect. My, son I didn't even get to see him or hold him. We need to find them both of them. My phone was ringing.

"Master, I have Jennifer's address and I'm on my way there now. I will bring her to Fangtasia. Give me one hour" she said.

"I will meet you there" I hissed. I called the king.

"King, this is Eric Northman. I calling you to inform you that Sookie and my son have been taken from the hospital. We have located one of the suspects and I'm on my way to question them" I said.

"Your son? I was told that it was a human's child, how could the child be yours?" he asked.

"He is my son because my wife was carrying him. We are pledge. He is my son' I answered, I did not want Felipe to know the truth, it's not safe.

"Very, well keep me informed. I will dispatch assistance if need be. You will get my asset back" he demanded, all I could see was red.

"Yes, my king" I replied and hung up.

The fury and rage I felt renewed and ran rampant through my veins. Oh, yes Quinn and Victor will die by my sword, to this I vow. I was thinking of ways to extract the information I required from Jennifer, horrid gruesome idea's floated through my mind and I smiled. My dick went hard and the bloodlust ran wild. I got to Fangtasia as Pam was pulling in. She got out opened her trunk and pulled out Jennifer. She was bound and gagged and crying, GOOD! Pam drags Jennifer behind her and we head to my office. We had closed the bar for a couple of days. It wasn't good for business but I really didn't care right now. I just wanted my wife and son back, everyone and everything else can go to hell. Pam tied Jennifer to a chair. Before I began I called Bill.

"Compton, I need you at Fangtasia" I ordered.

"Eric, I just got back into town. I've been gone a year, I need to…" Bill stated.

"NOW. COMPTON AND BRING YOUR COMPUTER" I bellowed and hung up.

"Ungag her Pam" I ordered. To my surprise she did not scream or utter a word, but before the night was over she will.

"Jennifer where is my wife and son?" I asked calmly.

"Who? I don't understand why I'm here" she answered. Pam slapped her, hard. Blood dripped down her chin and she started to cry.

"Jennifer don't be stupid. We saw you on the tape, you called someone just after my son was brought in. I know that you belong to Victor, now again where are my wife and son?" I asked more harshly baring my fangs.

"I don't know. Called Victor when I found out who the child was. Victor wants Sookie not the baby. Frannie took him. Felipe told Quinn to leave Sookie alone, that she was your bonded. Victor seen an opportunity and took it. He used Quinn to get to her. I just wanted out, I helped in order to gain my freedom" she sobbed out.

"Where is Frannie?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I do have her address, it's in my sweater pocket" she said and Pam went over and searched her finding a piece of paper.

"It's here Master" Pam stated.

"Felipe, has no idea what's going on?" I asked.

"No" she answered.

"Where is Quinn?" I asked, my final question.

"That I don't know" she said.

I took one last look at her and let my rage take over. "You dare take what is mine" I seethed and struck her neck. I drained her dry without another thought. Pam sighed.

"Pam, check it out. If you find her, hold her. She's yours once I find out what I need" I said.

"Yes, Master" Pam replied with an evil grin. There was a bang at the back door. Pam disappeared and returned with Compton.

"Eric what's going on. I haven't even been back for 2 hours. Where is Sookie?" he asked.

"Sookie, is missing. She was taken from the hospital after she gave birth" I said.

"What, she had a baby? Is she married, who's the father?" he asked. What an ass, shouldn't he be asking who took her?

"Yes, a boy. Eric Lief Northman, I am the father" I stated.

"You're a vampire" he said stunned.

"YEs, I am aware of that Bill. That doesn't matter right now, I need to find out where she is. Quinn took her. I need you to look on your computer and find out any information that will be helpful. I know that Victor is pulling the strings, check your data base for info on him" I ordered.

"YES" was all he said and got to work.

Pam came in and took Jennifer away and set out to acquire Frannie. Victor, Victor, Victor old chap, don't worry your turn is coming, the wrath that I will unleash on you will be legendary. My phone was ringing.

"SPEAK" I barked.

"Tsk Tsk, Is that anyway to speak to the one that holds your heart's desire" the voice chuckled.

No, it couldn't be, but why?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Walk Away

A/N: I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 10

""What my childe cat got your tongue" the voice purred into the phone.

"Appius, you cannot have what is mine" I hissed into the phone still stunned.

"I do not want what is yours my childe" he replied.

"What do you want?" I dared ask.

"You" he simply said.

"No" was all I said.

"Listen to me Eric, meet me at the old church on Sutton street in one hour" he said and hung up.

"Eric who was that?" Bill inquired.

"My maker, he has Sookie. Keep searching the database I must leave, I'll be back" I said and left.

BPV

Eric's maker had Sookie, how could Eric be so blind. The phone started ringing.

"Compton" I said.

"Where is Eric?" Pam asked.

"He went to meet his maker" I replied.

"Fuck. Appius, why?" Pam asked.

"He has Sookie" I replied.

"No he doesn't she's here at Frannie's. She still hasn't woken up. The were tiger is here as well, I have bound him and his sister. You need to come here, we'll wait at Eric's house. " Pam stated.

"Who does Appius have then?" I asked.

"Oh no, he has the baby" Pam hissed.

"Why would he have the baby?" I asked worry in my voice.

"Shortly after Eric was turned Appius went back to Eric's home and killed his son. He could see that Eric still cared for the boy and he was jealous. He's going to kill Leif. Get to the address I tell you now" Pam barked. She gave me the address and I headed right there. We loaded sookie in Pam's minivan and put the wee tiger and his sister in my car. I followed Pam to Eric's house. We took the captives to the basement and put Sookie in the bedroom upstairs. Pam called Dr. Ludwig. She popped in 10 minutes later.

"Let's see what we got here" the Dr said and went to examine Sookie.

"She has some kind of drug in her system, I can sense it. It probably is what is blocking the bond. Her vitals are good. She will wake up on her own eventually." Ludwig said and then popped out.

"Well that was rude, come Compton we will leave Sookie to rest. We need to question the were tiger" Pam said and with That we went to the basement.

EPOV

I approached the church cautiously. I couldn't feel Sookie I hoped that she was still alive. As I entered the church I saw Appius, he was sitting on the alter at the front of the church.

"Ah, my childe you are a sight for sore eyes. It has been awhile" Appius said.

"Yes, it has. What are you doing here Appius, you let me go along time ago, why are you here now?" I asked.

"Silly childe I could never be done with you. You are my match in everyway. Don't you remember how we were back then?" he asked.

"You turned me against my will, you took me against my will. I had to agree if I wanted to survive, but not no more. I have a life now, a future. I will not let you take that away from me. I despise you" I hissed out.

"Such harsh words, you should watch what you say. You wouldn't want to anger me now would you, not when I have your son" he said. Victor stepped out from the back of the church and in his arms was my son. I could hear his heart beating strongly and I knew he was ok.

"Give me my son Victor" I hissed out.

"No" was all he said.

"You see Eric, Victor and I have an arrangement. He wants the girl, I want you. I get you out of the picture and Sookie is his. As for your son, well he looks delicious and he smells wonderful" Appius sneered.

"Don't touch him" I yelled, Leif started crying. Appius went over to Victor and grabbed Leif just as he was about to pierce his skin, I heard a pop.

"Do not touch my grand child vampire" Niall bellowed. Niall and 12 other fairy guards were surrounding Appius. Lief started glowing green as soon as Niall spoke. Appius looked stunned for a moment, that's all I needed I ran to him in vampire speed and grabbed my son. I backed towards Niall knowing that he would protect Leif.

"Niall please take Leif and keep him safe. I'll handle Appius" I said.

"I will take him to Sookie's house and wait there. Where is Sookie I cannot feel her?" Niall asked.

"I do not know, contact Pam use my phone, Thank you" was all I said.

"Very well" and with that he popped out.

Victor had run the moment Niall had popped in, no matter he will be dealt with shortly. I stared at my once maker and rage like I had never felt flowed through my veins.

PPV

My phone was ringing, it was my master.

"Master" I greeted.

"No, Pam this is Niall. I have Leif, we are at Sookie's. Where is my grand daughter?" he asked.

"She is here at Eric's with me, where is Eric?" I asked. There was no answer, the next thing I heard was a pop and Niall was before me, holding my brother.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs" I said and took him up to her room. She looked so peaceful, Niall went over to her and whispered something in her ear and a blue mist surrounded them. Then he placed the baby beside her. Leif opened his eyes and let out a cry, as soon as the cry left his lips Sookie bolted up right in bed, the mist disappeared. Sookie looked around.

"Eric where's Eric" she cried.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 11

"Where's Eric?" I repeated.

"He's fighting your captors as we speak. It was Appius who had orchestrated the whole thing" Niall said.

"What, why? You just left him?" I screeched.

"He wanted Eric. Your safe now and that's all that matters. Sookie look at your son, be strong for him" Nial reasoned. I looked a Lief, he was a beautiful baby, he looked just like his father.

"No, send someone to help Eric" I shouted.

" I cannot Sookie, it would start a war. I cannot risk that for him" Niall said. I started to see red.

"I'll go, where is he?" Pam said.

"Me too" Bill agreed.

"Pop then there Niall. If anything happens to Eric, if he dies cause you did nothing but let it happen I will never forgive you" I seethed.

And just like that they were gone. Niall appeared moments later. The look on his face was grim.

"What" I screamed at him.

"Sookie, please. Im sorry but I don't think Eric will survive this fight. I'm sorry" Niall said.

"NO NO NO" I cried out. Then my world went black.

When I opened my eyes I seen the beautiful blue eyes of my lover. He was smiling at me and he was holding Lief.

"Your awake. I love you Sookie. You and Lief. You both are my everything" Eric said. He got up and went to put lief in his crib. Eric came back over to me and laid beside me on the bed . He stroked my hair and kissed me fiercely.

"Remember I will always love you Sookie. I'll be watching over you and Lief. Remember" he said and started to fade away. I started to cry. Then there was blinding pain, it tore through my heart and my soul.

"Sookie" Niall was calling.

I opened my eyes and saw Pam and Bill. Pam's face was streaked with blood red tears. I knew he was gone, I could feel the empty void where his love once filled. My heart cried out.

"He's gone isn't he?" I needed confirmation. I looked over to Pam.

"Yes, my master is gone" she said and collapsed in a heap.

NO, it can't be Eric's not dead.

TBC

Just alittle tease. Now what have I done.


	12. Chapter 12

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything CH does.

Chapter 12

Bill walked over to Pam and held her close, I could see the the red streaks visible on his cheeks.

"He too Appius out but Victor was still alive. He was severely injured from the fight, Victor took advantage and delivered the killing stroke before we could get to him" Bill exclaimed.

"Is Victor still alive?" I demanded.

"Yes, he disappeared as Eric vanished. I'm so sorry Sookie" Bill said.

"Get out" I said.

"Sookie" Bill reasoned.

"I said get out" I screamed and Bill and Pam left the room. I glared at Niall.

"I told you what would happen " I said. I could feel the rage building in me towards my great grandfather. He had let my Eric die. My lover, my mate was gone. The coldness in my heart started to spread and I could feel a power increasing deep inside me. Power that was foreign to me yet kind of comforting. My hands started to glow red.

"Sookie, calm down. Your changing and your power is growing to fast. You have ignited the fairy spark that lies within you. I thought that it would lay dormant forever" he said.

"What are you talking about" I yelled my anger and frustration rising at a feverous pitch. My whole body started to glow. Fascinating.

"You have the divine fairy spark. I thought cause you were not a full fairy that it would never surface, I was wrong. I never told you cause I had no reason to believe you would be able to awaken it. The spark will give you the strength of the fae, magic of the fae and the appearance of the fae. You will be able to block your scent and teleport" Niall explained.

" You never thought to let me know this, why now?" I demanded.

" I believe your anger and love for the Viking is pure. Pure as the spark within you. Your feelings have unleashed your power. You must calm down and take control or all hell will break loose Sookie" Niall pleaded.

I just laughed, the laugh was pure evil. Who did he think he was? He took the only man I had ever loved heart and soul cause he couldn't get off his high horse and help him. I looked over at my great grandfather and I felt pure hatred for the fairy I saw. I pointed my finger at him.

"No you let him die, Niall" I said and I could see a red mist start to engulf his body. Niall cringed back but could not escape it. I could sense his fear, his fear of me and I bathed in it.

"Please Sookie" Niall pleaded. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my thoughts on Eric. How I'd never be able to kiss him or make love to him again and I opened my eyes. Niall screamed a blood curdling scream and then like that he was gone only a puddle of ash and his clothes lay on the floor, I smiled.

"Sookie" Bill and Pam called out as they entered the room. They looked at me and gasped. Then they looked at the pile that use to be Niall on the floor.

"What has happened to you Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Nothing, infact I feel very powerful" I said.

"Your hair its Silver, your eyes are white, your ears. Oh, my god you're a fairy" Pam screeched.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry Pam you can't hurt me, I won't let you. Your all I have left of my Eric. I miss him Pam. He was going to marry me and we were going to be a family" I sobbed. I could feel my features return to normal, hmm that's strange. Niall all but forgotten.

"Sookie your back, well except your ears" Pam said with awe in her voice. Bill looked at the mess, shrugged and began to clean it up. Just then Lief started to cry. Lief where was he.

"Pam where's Lief" I asked.

"In his crib. I put him there when you blanked out" she replied and went over and got him out. She brought him over and placed him in my arms. My son, my beautiful boy.

"I'll get him a bottle for you" Bill said.

"Thank you Bill" I replied. He was back in moments and handed me the bottle.

"I want you both to know that I think of you as family and would like you to stay here with me and Lief, I don't know if I can do this alone. Please" I asked.

"I 'll stay. I have an old room at the end of the hall." Pam cheerfully replied but I could still hear a hint of sadness.

"I will stay as well Sookie as long as you need me" Bill replied.

"Thank you both" I said and burped Lief. Once he was finished feeding Pam took him to change and then put him to bed. I had gotten up and had a shower and wondered to the kitchen for a drink. The three of us sat at the table in silence.

"What did you do to Niall?" Bill asked.

"HE got what he deserved" is all I said. Bill look worried at first but relaxed. What could be said he killed Eric even if he didn't do the act himself. I could feel the hatred mounting again.

"Now I want to finish this. First the traitors in the basement and then Victor" I gritted out. I was slightly aware that my hands started to glow again. Let the fun begin.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything Ch does.

Chapter 13

SPOV

I all but ran down the stairs, I could feel the power bubbling up inside me. I opened the door to the basement. Quinn was chained to the wall and Frannie was tied to a chair. When they saw me they flinched.

"Well, well what have we got here a traitorous prick and his whore of a sister" I spit out. The rage in me started to take over and I gave over to it. After all they helped Appius take me and my son, they also helped in sending my lover to his final death. Yes there would be no mercy. I walked over to Frannie, she was so afraid that she pissed herself, how disgusting. I thought about what I wanted to do to her. I got it. I concentrated on my love for Eric and the hate they caused. I imagined long pieces of flesh being stripped from her arms and legs. A fine red mist started to engulf her and her muffled screams filled the air. Pieces of her skin started disappearing from her body, blood soaked her clothes and the floor. Her cries were music to my ears.

" That a girl let it all out" I mocked. I looked over at Quinn and saw the fear and hate in his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, I laughed.

"Really Quinn? You shed tears for her? She took everything from me, you and her both. You conspired and deceived. You took my son. You kidnapped me for a madman. You started it all and it ends now. My love is dead and so are you" I cried.

The rage it was to much to control. I kept seeing Eric's face in my mind and I felt total udder lose. I looked at Quinn and imagined his heart. I was holding it in my hand, lightly touching it and then I squeezed, hard. I squeezed so hard it turned to mush. I looked up at Quinn, his eyes were bulged out and then he was gone. Hmm that works I guess his heart couldn't take the pressure. I heard noises behind me. Frannie was retching into her gag. Bill and Pam looked bewildered but there fangs were out.

"Pam. Bill Have a taste. Drain her for Eric" I instructed.

Pam moved so fast, she was on Frannie in an instant, Bill just stood there looking at me, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Thank you Sookie" Pam said.

"Sookie, what is wrong with you? You are not yourself, this is not you. You don't kill" Bill stated.

"Iam Bill. I have never felt more like myself. I have been reborn in hatred. I want justice not just for me but for Lief. HE will never get to play with his father or hear his fathers stories. They have taken our whole world from us, all I have now is vengeance. I want retribution. They will all pay. My Viking would have done the same" I said.

"Yes, but he is a vampire, a cold blooded killer by nature" Bill said.

"True but I'm not human anymore Bill, I'm Fae it is in my nature to be vile and vindictive, look at Niall. I'm of his blood, I can not change who Iam or how I feel. I did not ask for this, I wanted to get married and raise Leif with Eric but that will never happen now. All I feel is a cold hate inside. Find Madden for me" I implored.

"I will" Bill said and left.

"Pam clean up this mess, I need to go to bed" I was drained from the power I yielded. The red glow was gone but my hair stayed silver, streaked with black.

"Love the hair Sookie. I will clean this up and check on Lief before I retire for the day" Pam said.

"Thank you" I replied and headed upstairs.

I had another quick shower and fed Lief. After I settled him back to bed, I went myself. I was out in minutes. I was dreaming about the last time I saw Eric. He was showing me the nursery.

*THE MEETING*

_Lover_

_Eric?_

_Yes it's me. I told you I would watch over you and Lief._

_I miss you Eric, how come I can only hear you?_

_It's difficult to explain Lover, I would like nothing more than to hold you but I cannot._

_Are you really gone?_

_Yes, my existence in your world has ended. I'm sorry Sookie all I ever wanted was to love you and be with you. I have failed you but you are safe and that's all that matters._

_Eric what's happening to me? I feel changes happening but I'm powerless to stop it._

_I know Lover. You are slipping down a dark path, that I'm not sure you can stop. The spark that was ignited was born from hatred. Bloody Fairies if Niall would have told you and helped you long ago, you might be able to control it change it. You need to find it in yourself to want to change it. You need…._

_Eric I can't hear you, please Eric?_

_*END MEETING*_

_I awoke with a jolt. Eric, my lover he was still with us, watching over us. I could feel some of the cold melt away._

_TBC _


	14. Chapter 14

Walk Away

A/N I do not own anything Ch does.

Chapter 14

I awoke with much clearer senses. Eric was still with me even if only in my dreams. It gave me a little peace. I got up had a shower and dressed. I went and got Lief up and fed him. He was such a good baby for a newborn. After awhile, holding him started to get uncomfortable. I had to get out away from him. What is wrong with me, he's my son but the love I had felt for him had faded to sadness and guilt. Vanessa was still around so I asked her to watch Lief and I went out. I was being selfish but for some reason I didn't care.

I decided to go to Bon Temps to visit Sam. The first thing he asked me was what happen to my hair. I told him I changed it, he said nothing. We chatted for an hour and then he got winy. He kept saying he was sorry, it was all his fault, blah blah blah. I had finally had enough.

"Sam, stop it. You did your best, end of story. Could we just get past this, already?" I said stiffly.

"Cher what has happened to you?" Sam asked concern on his face.

"I lost the love of my life, the father of my child. How would you feel?" I said icily.

"Sookie" Sam began to say but I abruptly got up and walked out. I knew I was being rude, sue me.

I drove to my old house on hummingbird road. It looked the same as it always did. I looked around and all the memories came flooding back. I tossed my head back and looked at the ceiling and saw the fan. Damn it. Damn Quinn. He started this rift between Eric and I. Rage started to build in me caused by my hatred for Quinn. My body started to tremble and glow a bright red. I couldn't contain it, I tried to tamp it down but it just took over like it had a mind of it's own. Things started to fall and the walls were shaking. The house was crumbling all around me, my life was falling apart before my eyes. I willed it to stop but the anger and rage stayed in control, I was powerless. I felt something hit the back of my head, then I was out.

*MEETING*

_Lover? Lover?_

_Eric, I'm here can you hear me?_

_Yes, Lover I can. You need to listen to me, you have to stop this my love. Control your anger._

_I can't Eric, I feel so lost, so cold without you._

_You were always stubborn Sookie. I've seen what will happen if you choose the wrong path, Please come back to me Lover, I need you_

_Eric what do you mean choose?_

_Your going to be tested Sookie. The decision you make will forever change your life, you see how you are now cold and distant, if you don't stop it will get worse. Trust yourself, look deep inside, I'll be there guiding you if you would only ask._

_Eric I love you_

_And I you, my love, make me proud_

*END MEETING*

I started to feel alert as the world came into focus. When I was fully awake I realized I was chained to a chair.

"My my Sookie things have changed" Victor sneered from across the room.

"Victor, I'm so glad you're here, come a little closer. I 'll show you how glad" I said faintly glowing.

"I don't think so my fiery little fairy, what ya going to do without your precious Eric?" Victor spat out as he stepped closer. He had iron on him, I could feel it close and the pain was excruciating. I gave into the rage and darkness, the pain melting into the background.

"You, my dear will be my greatest trophy"

Think Sookie, think. I couldn't build enough rage to do anything because of the iron. I could just rip Victors head off, what a prick. I could feel the cold and the hurt. It hurt worse then anything I have ever felt. I knew at that moment it was happening. The test, if I chose wrong I would be a cold heartless killer. No one would be safe not even Lief.

Lief my son who I all but abandoned. My reminder of Eric. God's I missed him. I wanted Eric back, if only to tell him I loved him all along. To tell him yes the night he would have proposed, instead I treated him like shit all because I was so stubborn and scared to see that he loved me as well. I heard Eric in the back of my mind _Come back my love, come back to me It seemed so distant, so far away. I closed my eyes and pictured him there holding me and kissing me. I opened my eyes to face my future and what I saw shocked me._

"_Eric?" I chocked out. His eyes were so blue so full of love hovering inches above my face. He looked worried and scared. I looked around and realized I was home in my bedroom, laying on my bed. Everything was ok, no broken pictures no holes in the walls. I was wearing the same thing I wore the night Eric came to see me after the takeover. Wait?WTF?_

_TBC_

_A/N There is only 1 more chapter left. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

Walk Away

A/N I do Not own anything Ch does.

Last Chapter

"Eric, is that really you?" I ask, still afraid it's a dream.

"Yes, Sookie it's me. What is it Lover?" Eric says.

"Eric, I had the weirdest, scariest dream ever or it was a premonition. We had a child, you died. It was awful. I need to ask you something. Do you have a ring in your jacket pocket?" I blurt out.

Eric looked taken aback, startled even. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it was all just in my head. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"How did you know?" he asked me.

"My dream, I think it was a glimpse of the future, well possible future, if I didn't learn from my mistakes" I added remembering the cold I had felt in my heart.

"What mistakes?" he was concerned now.

"I chose in the dream/glimpse to be stubborn and prideful and run from you. In the end it cost you your life and I fell into despair." tears streaming down my cheeks and landing on the pillow.

"The future is not set in stone, my love. We have the power to choose our on path in life, to create the future that we want for ourselves. I love you Sookie Stackhouse, I have for along time" Eric paused and opened the box, it was the ring from my dream "Will you marry me?" Eric asked on bended knee.

"Yes Eric I will marry you. I have loved you since Jackson and have been to stubborn to realize it. It took a glimpse were you died to make me understand the depth of my feelings for you. Without you I'm nothing, with you I have the power to be everything. I'm sorry for the way I have acted. Please forgive me?" I say with hope in my voice.

"There is nothing to forgive, you have comeback to me Lover and that's all that matters" he crooned and then gave me the most exquisite kiss I have ever had. Although his lips were cold, they warmed me nonetheless. I was happy, I was home.

The End(Just kidding. Hehehe. Now for some lemony goodness)

Eric climbed on the bed and laid beside me. He began to kiss me, starting at my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks and then a fiery kiss on my lips that left me tingling all the way down to my core. He continued his way down licking and sucking at my neck but never biting, I could feel my cheeks flush and a surge of wetness seep out of my core. Onward to my breasts were he pulled at my nipples through my shirt, then suddenly it was ripped off my body, along with my bra and his hands were replaced by his lips. He laved and nipped at my budding nipples, sending another jolt to my hot wet pussy. He travelled lower ghosting across my stomach and dipping his tongue in my navel, I began to tremble with pleasure. My climax already building at a fevered pitch. He was at my center, he stopped and pressed his nose to my folds and inhaled deeply "Your arousal smells delicious, lets have a taste" he purred and gave me a lick. He let out aloud moan, as soon as his tongue had touched my slit, I came up off the bed impaling his tongue in my core. Eric put his hand on my stomach and eased me back down to the bed. "Patience Lover" he crooned. He began slow even licks up and down my slit lapping at the juices that flowed freely. He moved his tongue up to my clit and laved it slowly, then he brought it between his teeth and gently bit down. I think I screamed out his name. As he nipped and sucked he fitted a finger into my hot tight core and I came hard. As I was shaking with aftershocks he turned and bit into my thigh and I fell into the abyss of bliss yet again. Convulsions rocketed through my body like a freight train, I was screaming his name over and over. Eric soothed me by licking my core, sucking back what I offered and brought me back down to earth. Eric began licking his way back up my body, leaving a wet trail from my clit to my lips. I could taste myself on him and I never tasted anything more decedent then that.

"Look at me Lover" Eric said.

I turned to gaze in to his clear blue eyes and seen love reflecting there, it just went on and on. He smiled at me and captured my lips once again in a passionate love filled kiss. In a flash his clothes were gone and he was on me.

"Lover, I want to exchange blood with you. It will strengthen our bond and enhance our love. It will join our souls and entwine them forever" Eric said.

"Yes" was all I could squeak out, happy tears spilling down my cheeks.

Eric dipped a finger into my wet core and knew I was ready for him. He entered slowly, memorizing the sensations he was feeling. We made sweet gentle love, taking our time basking in the love bouncing through the bond between us. He was nibbling on my ear, diving deeper into my depths stretching and moulding me to his shape. I captured his lips and thrust my tongue into his mouth wanting to taste him. I wanted more, I wanted all of him. Gods he felt so good and he was mine, all mine.

"Eric" I said between kisses "I love you and want to become one with you, I'm yours" I said and searched out his neck and bit down, drawing blood. His blood was thick and sweet and flowed down my throat. Eric growled deeply and sped up his thrusts, angling his hips and going deeper still. I cried out when he hit my sweet spot "Yessssss" I moaned.

"Sookie my love. I'll always be part of you, with you. I'm yours" he cried out and bit my breast. That started the biggest most colossal orgasm of orgasms. I mean it was incredible. I felt like we had melted together. Our souls were connected and rejoicing, like two halves of a whole. My muscles clenched him tight and milked him for all he was worth. I felt his warm seed(warm?) hit my womb like a blast from old faithful. That sent me on another shockwave of pleasure, that I was happy to ride. We clung together trying to comeback to our bodies. When I could speak, I did.

"WOW" I blurted.

"I'd say" he replied.

Eric kissed me again and pulled me against his side, nestled under his chin.

"Rest now dear heart" Eric murmured and in no time I was asleep.

That all happened two months ago and we've been together ever since. I now live with Eric in Shreveport, I couldn't stand being separate from him not even for a day. I also quit my job at Merlotte's, I still see Sam once a week for lunch. I'm going to college now working for my BA in Business and Management. I want to open my own flower shop sometime in the future. We decided to get married after I finished school, but in our hearts we were already married. I have yet to work for the King but I know it's coming. I've had the flu now for a week and I'm miserable. My backs sore, I'm nauseous and so very tired. Wait a minute, holy shit. It can't be. I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test and went home to take it. Two minutes, I had to wait two minutes, this is torture. I kept thinking it was only a dream, it's not true. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the little whit stick.

That can't be right.

The End.

A/N I am planning a sequel, it won't be for abit, but it's coming.


End file.
